danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ביצן משונן
thumb|200px|ימין|ביצן משונן חממה אולפנת ללהבה קדומים ביצן משונן ('Alternanthera dentata 'Rubiginosa) צמח המתאים לכיסויי קרקע ממשפחת הירבוזיים. עלוותו של הצמח גדולה יחסית לשאר סוגי הביצן.צבע פריחה: סגול, לבן עלווה: אזמלנית בורדו ארגמן. עונות פריחה: קיץ, סתיו, חורף קצב צימוח: מהיר;השקיה: בינונית עד מועטה ; רגישויות:"רגיש לקור, נשרף בחורף" הדר נוי ,ולגיר אך עמיד לשרב ומליחות. אתר ירוק ישראלי מאתר לועזי המקור צמחים ירוקי עלים נפלאים בגן, כי הם נותנים לך צבע מדהימה בכל ימות השנה. צמחים רבים עם עלים בצבע מבריק שייכים Amaranthaceae משפחה. הם כוללים bloodleaf פופולרי (Iresine herbstii) עם עלים בצבע אדום בהיר שלה, Alternanthera dentata, צמח המוצג במגזר שלנו, שיש לו עלים בצבע בורדו יפה. שם נפוץ: רובי עלה alternanthera השם הבוטני: Alternanthera dentata תיאור: צמח רב שנתי נמוך גדל מאיי הודו המערבית וברזיל עם עלים בצבע בורדו אטרקטיביים. בחורף הפרחים מופיעים על אשכולות שמנת לבנבן, מוקפים חפים קטנים עם טיפים ששרטו דק. הצמח גדל בעיקר על ההשפעה עלווה בצבע שלה חיתוך לעיתים קרובות בחזרה כדי להסיר את הפרחים. האקלים הטוב ביותר: א ' dentata עושה הכי טוב באזורים חמים יותר של אוסטרליה. באזורים קרירים יותר לגדול במצב מוגן ולהגן מפני הכפור. שימושים: בניגוד העלווה צמחים כסף / בורדו גן צבעים גבוהים, שיחים נמוכים גידור עלים בצבע בורדו עמוק לספק צבע השנה טיפול: הצמח בצל חלקית לשמש מלאה, באדמה לחה סחוטה היטב. קל לקצץ בוש בחורף להסיר את הפרחים ולעודד צמיחה צפופה, קומפקטית. אתר נוסף צמח זה הוא יוצא דופן של קבוצת מגוון גדול של צמחים בחממה בעבודה. ראשית, אף אחד לא יודע מה זה: שואלים אותי על בסיס קבוע למדי על זה, על ידי עובדים, כמו גם הלקוחות. (אני גם התבקש על יותר מפעם אחת על ידי עובד אותו דבר, שאני לא אצחק, אבל אבוי, לא היה לי לשאול את עצמי פעמיים.) מה זה, הוא "אביר סגול," Alternanthera dentata הידוע גם בשם "joyweed." 1 הסיפור הוא שהוא הביא בקיץ 2006, כאשר במונחים שנתיים, וכאשר קיבל את כל מה הביא לחורף, הם הביאו את זה ב מדי, והוא חי בחממה מאז, מקבל צבעים ענק ושינוי ומבלבל אנשים. התמונה למעלה הוא צמח אני המופק גזרי והביא הביתה: אתה יכול לראות כי הגבעולים וורידים העיקריים הם בצבע סגול כהה אדמדם, אבל העלים ירוקים. הסיבה לכך היא ככל הנראה הצמח זקוק סכומים מגוחכים של האור על מנת לשמור את העלים הסגולים עבורו מגוון הוא שם. זהו העיקרית מהעבודה, אשר נראה חום יותר purple2: החלקים הלבנים בתמונה השנייה הם פרחים, שהם זעירים דמויי תלתן דברים שבסופו של דבר טיפה זרעים בכל מקום: מצאתי לא מעט שתילים כמה Alternanthera גדל על רצפת החממה. אני לא ניסיתי לשתול כל הזרעים בכוונה, אז אני לא יודע איך הם נבטו בקלות, אבל אני מנחש שהם לא קשה, בהתחשב השם הנפוץ. המפעל שלי באו גזרי, שזה סוג של חוויה מהנה עם Alternanthera, בפעם הראשונה שאתה לוקח חיתוך, זה יהיה לחלוטין לקרוס תוך שעות ספורות. ואני מתכוון לחלוטין. אז הוא יישאר כך במשך כשבוע, מובילה אותך לחשוב משהו בסגנון של שטויות, אני הרגתי אותו, ובשלב זה תוכלו למשוך אותו החוצה ולזרוק אותו לפח ותקווה בפעם הבאה קצת יותר מזל, אלא אם כן. . . . לך לשכוח את זה ולהמשיך על העסק שלך, ובמקרה זה על 75% מהזמן, היא תופיע מיד למעלה, צועקים "הפתעה! עבדתי יה!" ולהתחיל לגדול. זה 25% הנותרים של גזרי את באמת מת, אבל אתה צריך לחכות עד שהם הולכים שחור ולהתחיל להירקב לפני שאתה יכול להיות בטוח. אני לא יודע למה זה נחשב הצמח חיצונית יותר בתוך הבית, ברור שזה יכול להנציח את עצמו בתוך זמן מה תנאי חממה, ושלי לא הראה שום סימנים אמיתיים של ירידה מאז להביא אותו הביתה, 3 מה שהופך אותי חושב שזה יכול להתמודד עם תנאים ביתיים רגילים מדי. יכול להיות שהם מקבלים מדובלל למראה או משהו כזה אחרי כמה זמן: 1 בעבודה יש בר באמת ארוכת רגליים בבת אחת כאשר היא החליטה לפרוח, ועד כה לא הצלחתי ממש לקבל את זה תחת שליטה. נראה מרוכז מאוד לבנות ארוכות, נובעת בעיקר בשלכת הפרחים, ועל קיצוץ אלה ממש עושה את זה להתאמץ יותר. טיפול נראה קל להפליא: אני שומר את זה די שווה לח - הוא לא אוהב להיות יבש - ולתת לו את האור הבהיר ביותר שאני מסוגל (וזה כנראה לא מספיק כדי לשמור על צבע עלה, אבל לפחות את העלים הם עדיין גדולים למדי, והוא ממשיך לגדול יותר מהם), ולצבוט חזרה עצה גדל כאשר זה נראה כאילו זה מתחיל להיות גבוה מדי. הוא צומח במהירות, ההולם את השם "joyweed", ואינו נראה האטה בכל זאת, אז זה יכול להיות במקרה שזה אחד מאותם צמחים כמו Tradescantia pallida שאתה יכול לסמוך עליו לשמור אותך עסוק במשך זמן רב החורף. למרות שזה יכול היה להיות משחק איתי. המקור - This plant is the oddball of the large and motley group of plants in the greenhouse at work. For one thing, nobody knows what it is: I get asked on a pretty regular basis about it, and by employees as well as customers. (I've even been asked on more than one occasion by the same employee, which I would make fun of, but alas, I had to ask twice myself.) What it is, is Alternanthera dentata 'Purple Knight,' also known as "joyweed."1 The story is that it was brought in in the summer of 2006 as an annual, and when everything got brought in for the winter, they brought this in too, and it's been living in the greenhouse ever since, getting huge and changing colors and confusing people. The above picture is a plant I produced from cuttings and brought home: you can see that the stems and main veins are a dark reddish purple color, but the leaves are green. This is because the plant apparently needs ridiculous amounts of light in order to maintain the purple leaves for which the variety is named. This is the main one from work, which looks more maroon than purple2: The white bits in the second picture are flowers, which are tiny clover-like things that eventually drop seeds everywhere: I've found quite a few Alternanthera seedlings growing on the greenhouse floor. I haven't tried to plant any seeds deliberately yet, so I don't know how easily sprouted they are, but I'm guessing they're not difficult, considering the common name. My own plant came from cuttings, which is sort of an entertaining experience with Alternanthera: when you first take a cutting, it will completely collapse within a few hours. And I do mean completely. Then it will remain that way for about a week, leading you to think something along the lines of crap, I killed it, at which point you will pull it out and throw it in the trash and hope for better luck next time, unless. . . . You forget about it and go on about your business, in which case about 75% of the time, it will pop right back up, yell "Surprise! Fooled ya!" and begin to grow. That remaining 25% of the cuttings really are dead, but you have to wait until they go black and start to rot before you can be sure. I don't know why it's considered an outdoor plant more than an indoor one; obviously it can perpetuate itself indoors for a while in greenhouse conditions, and mine hasn't shown any real signs of decline since bringing it home,3 which makes me think it can handle normal home conditions too. It's possible that they get scraggly-looking or something after a while: the one at work got really wild and leggy all at once when it decided to bloom, and so far I haven't really managed to get it under control. It seems very focused on building long, mostly leafless stems for the flowers, and cutting these back just makes it try harder. Care seems to be remarkably easy: I keep it pretty evenly moist – it doesn't like to be dry – and give it the brightest light I'm capable of (which is apparently not enough to maintain leaf color, but at least the leaves are still reasonably large, and it continues to grow more of them), and pinch back the growing tip when it looks like it's getting too tall. It grows fast, befitting the "joyweed" name, and doesn't seem to have slowed down any yet, so it may be the case that it's one of those plants like Tradescantia pallida that you can count on to keep you busy during a long winter. Though it could just be playing with me. UPDATE: I didn't have a picture or a cutting handy when I wrote the original post, but I had my plant collapse on me, so there is now a small follow-up post available here with a photo of a collapsed plant. If you wanted to know what that looks like. - קטגוריה:הירבוזיים